


情人

by katherinewong509



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherinewong509/pseuds/katherinewong509
Summary: 本文仿写哈罗德 品特《情人》OOC，误上升真人原作背景设定：主角是一对夫妇，互相角色扮演对方的出轨情人，此文沿用相同设定。
Relationships: 豪翟 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	情人

起居室里弥漫着一阵复繁的花香，有从院子里飘进来的蓝玲花的冰冷清甜，也有室内蔷薇馥郁的热情浓烈。翟潇闻懒洋洋地斜躺在长沙发的一角，手里夹着下午以来的第三根烟。虽然才值初春五月，正午过后的太阳已经开始变得焦灼，阳光从玻璃屋顶透射进来，刚好照在翟潇闻躺椅的把手上，不再像前几日那样暖洋洋的，倒是多了几分毒辣。他挪了挪身子，把自己藏进沙发的阴影里。翟潇闻有些烦躁，他在等人，下午三点约会的情人。 

外室传来一阵落锁的响动，一身休闲装扮的任豪正朝屋内走。他穿了一件黑色的皮衣，内搭暗色T恤，贴身的黑色长裤勾勒出一双姣好的大腿线条。任豪眯着眼居高临下地打量着倚着躺椅的翟潇闻，这张脸无论看多少次都从没让他失望。柔软而极具饱满的唇线，红彤彤地微撅着，有恃无恐地引诱着捕食者的侵略。丝褶的睡衣散散挂着，胸前一大片的白嫩春光乍泄，两枚殷红更是衬得娇艳欲滴。 

“小骚货这都不睁眼看看，就不怕进来的是别人？” 

一抹媚笑扬起在丰润的红唇上，躺椅上的人依旧是闭着眼。一只玉足抬起来从任豪的大腿往上攀。滑倒裆部的时候，蜻蜓点水一般推了推那突兀的隆起却并没有停下来，继续撩拨着往上游走。任豪觉得嗓子一阵燥热，咽了一口唾液。那足攀到他胸前停下了，凭着对他身体的了解去试探那挺立的突起。任豪一把抓住那纤细的脚踝，使坏地挠了一把足心。 

“哼！你讨厌！“躺椅上的人终于忍不住痒，娇嗔地一声低吟。 

翟潇闻伸出两条腿环住任豪把他往自己身处拉。”今天可是晚了呢，要罚。“ 

“今天倒是心急了，难道晚上还另有安排？“任豪啪的一巴掌打在挂在身侧的大腿上，红殷顿时染上了白皙的腿根。环在腰上的两条腿一激灵，瞬时蜷得更紧了。 

”唔....”翟潇闻没应他，拉着任豪想往他怀里蹭。 

任豪没有像往常那样扶着他的腰让他借力抱上来，杵在原地，半天没动。 

”砌“，翟潇闻知道糊弄不过去了，小声啐了一口，如实答道。 “晚上有个舞会，我得提前梳洗呢。” 

“对你丈夫倒是很上心嘛。” 

“他那个人，哼，无趣得很，不过其他，倒什么都好。除了社交场合，我们私底下也都不怎么见面。我还时常丢三落四，记错重要的日子，他倒是从来都安排得仅仅有条，就连我弄混淆的时候他也不生气，还能轻易帮我掩盖过去。哎，有时候我真是讨厌他如此的善解人意，巴不得他抓住我的小辫子狠狠教训我一顿。” 

“呵，你这个小骚货就爱说些恬不知耻的话。”任豪听了也不恼，伸手掐了一把对面人的软腰，握着他的手往自己身下探。 

夕阳落，夜灯起。 

翟潇闻坐在梳妆台前哼着歌，一面打理着头发，一面盘算着晚上要戴的袖扣款式。他倒了一小杯白葡萄酒，浅浅地抿了一口。翟潇闻习惯在出席大场合前先喝一杯，以免自己怯场。 

一身西装的任豪刚进屋，看到妆发适宜的翟潇闻，他放了手中的公文包，俯身给了他一个吻。“今晚也美得很是瞩目。” 

翟潇闻回头朝他宠溺地笑，双手捧上他的脸颊轻轻一啄。 

任豪漫不经心地开口：“你的情人下午来过了?” 

“嗯，来过了。我在你回来之前都已经准备好了，马上就能出门。对了，今晚你想带哪顶礼帽？” 

翟潇闻一手拿着一顶黑色的低矮圆顶礼帽，另一只手里是一顶浅灰色的带黑丝带，来回比划着。 

“你们下午出去了吗？还是就呆在这屋子里了？”任豪随意指了指浅灰色的帽子，接着刚才的话问。 

“我们，没有出去，下午就在画室里呆了一阵。”翟潇闻没想到任豪并没有打算结束那个话题，他不太想继续说下去。 

任豪： ”你把玻璃窗上的窗帘放下来了吗？我还顶喜欢有太阳照进来的屋子。“ 

翟潇闻： ”是呢，我把它放下来了，下午被烤的可热，你知道我最不爱被晒。“ 

”哦，那你今天玩得快活吗？晚上还有精力应付舞会吗？“ 

” 当然，你知道我可顶中意这样的舞会。同你一起出席艳压四方已经很叫我高兴了，更何况我可是一心热爱着跳舞。亲爱的，我们可以出发了，你想再来一杯吗？” 翟潇闻又给自己倒了一杯白兰地，晃了晃酒瓶对任豪说。 

“不了，既然你喜欢舞会，那我也想让你今晚尽兴。走吧。”任豪架起左手摆出一个邀请的姿势。 

翟潇闻狐媚地看了他一眼，轻巧地挽起他的手臂。 

任豪今晚的发挥很出色。舞会上的曲风多偏向热情火辣的桑巴和矫健骁悍的斗牛式，对于这样力量型的舞蹈，任豪通常驾驭得易如反掌。翟潇闻此刻却落了下风，平日里扭动着杨柳腰，婀娜多姿的他已经渐露疲态。上一曲恰恰刚结束，翟潇闻便回了位子。他找服务生要了一杯白水，小口饮着，一边大口呼吸着会场里仅剩的一点新鲜氧气，一边看着舞池中央独领风骚的任豪。 

最近，突如其来的倦感常常侵袭着他，翟潇闻感觉心中有些不吐不快。任豪今晚有些过于霸道了，长驱直入地就问到了他小情人。可是，招情人这件事本身不就是理所当然么？ 

任豪的情人，光坦白给他的就有两个吧。一个何洛洛，还有一个任豪不肯告诉他名字，只说是寻花问柳时遇上的一个风流荡妇，觉得有点意思便留下了。 

翟潇闻今晚兴致不高，后半场就仄仄地窝在舞池后排的卡座里冷眼看着。 

舞会结束时已经过了半夜，任豪今晚状态很好，兴致也高，难得没说要提前离场，翟潇闻不想扫了他的兴，乖乖地陪坐到最后。刚走出会场，一阵冷空气袭来，翟潇闻生生地被冻了个哆嗦，他晚上没吃东西又喝了不少酒，这会儿冷风一吹胃里翻江倒海。 

想到今晚任豪在舞会上独领风骚，收获了不少太太小姐们的投花，隔三岔五的就有人走上前去请舞，任豪也不拒绝，把请舞的人都一一应了。翟潇闻却因为状态不佳，多数时候都蜷在后排自己喝闷酒，任豪关切过他几句，后来也就没再多问了。他越想心里越不是滋味，坏情绪一股脑地全都涌了上来，他撒开挽着任豪的手，一屁股坐在台阶上不想走了。 

“怎么了？”任豪还沉浸在舞会上的兴奋里，白皙的脸上桃色绯红，充满情欲的样子很是勾人。 

翟潇闻埋着头，不想去瞧他。 

”你和别人跳舞的时候，就没想过我吗？你自己的丈夫蜷缩在角落，你和别人找乐子的时候，我满脸难堪的样子会出现在你脑海里吗？“ 

任豪没想到翟潇闻没由来地丢过来这么一句话，先是一怔，接着又俯身去抱他，权当是自己的小丈夫受了委屈耍小脾气。 

翟潇闻还是气不过，半别着身子不让任豪抱。任豪又过去掰他的脸，想同往常一样用一个吻平复小丈夫的无理取闹。 

翟潇闻又躲开了，还拍了一下任豪的手，依旧不看他。 

任豪有些吃味，心里升起一些不痛快。 

”那你呢？下午和你情人约会的时候，想过我的样子吗？你和你的情人在我的家里风流快活的时候，你想到了坐在办公室里焦头烂额的我吗？“ 

这番话倒是奏了效，翟潇闻转过脸，眼神怵怵地看进任豪眼里。 

”当然想到了，不过想到你的时候也不是好滋味。“他嘴角扯了扯，摆出一个自嘲的冷笑。 

”下午你没在公司吧，你也去会见你的情人去了。就是那个你不肯告诉我名字的，风流..荡夫。“ 

”你...”，风流荡夫几个字从翟潇闻嘴里说出来还是让任豪不太舒服，他刚刚还满是愉悦的脸现在眉头现出几道纹路来。 

随即他皱起的眉又舒展开了，好像和自己和解了似的。 

”他不过是个鸭子，我只是和他混得熟了，睡过几觉，别的什么也不做，他可，还算不上我的情人哩。“ 

”那何洛洛呢？你可是给我亲口承认了他。“ 

见他提了何洛洛，任豪倒是突然笑了起来。他捏起翟潇闻的下巴，鼻尖凑到里他几寸的地方。舌尖舔着自己的后槽牙，嘴角带起一缕笑， 

” 原来我的小丈夫是吃他的醋了。何洛洛，那可就是逢场作戏哩。男人出去谈生意，总是免不了去些下流不干净的场子，我可舍不得我的闻闻去那些个地方。你是我的小百合，我的情思，我的爱欲可通通都是你的。” 

任豪这个表情又邪又欲，总是能一击命中翟潇闻的软肋，这会儿嘴里又抹了蜜似地说着甜腻的情话。翟潇闻刚才还气急败坏的怒火顿时焉了大半，脸上又挂回了小奶狗可怜的模样，呜呜咽咽地叫老公。 

任豪见他这副欲哭无泪又楚楚可怜的样子，心里像是落了大雨。大珠小珠落玉盘，滴滴答答地打在他心尖上，又滚啊滚，小珠聚到一起汇成了一颗饱满光泽的珍珠，就印出了眼前翟潇闻奶奶怯怯的模样。 

任豪差点儿就想把他就地正法了。勉强忍住下腹翻腾起的情欲，大手一搂，抱起翟潇闻跨进墨浓的夜色里。 

任豪抱着他回家的时候，翟潇闻已经睡得沉沉的，鉴于半梦与半醒之间了。他拧开玄关的吊灯，一束朦胧的橘色灯光从头顶倾泻下来，磨砂的灯罩挡住了大半刺眼的光线，等再渡到房间里时，只剩下一层暧昧的光晕了。脚下是一大片白色鹅毛地毯，蓬松厚重的雪白鹅毛是被一针一针手工缝上去的，这样才能最大限度地保持羽毛柔软的蓬松感和细腻的触感。 

任豪低头望着怀里的人。因为酒精的缘故，一袭潮红氤氲在娇嫩的脸上，长长微卷的睫毛此刻正乖顺地挂在眸子下，鼻梁小巧又挺立，往下滑走到鼻尖又端端地往上翘了，像极了手写体的u字最后一笔翘起来的小尾巴。这上翘的圆圆的鼻尖巧妙地中和了男性化刚毅的线条，衬出几分娇媚。最把任豪勾得魂不守舍的是鼻尖下那一双肉唇，丰腴的唇瓣微微上翘，如玫瑰一般红彤彤地，只想教人衔住不松口。 

“啪”，任豪一松手，翟潇闻被直直地摔在了地毯上。 

纵是柔软的鹅毛地毯，也让他吃痛了好一阵。刚刚还睡得昏昏沉沉的他顿时清醒了大半。 

“你干嘛！”翟潇闻被这莫名的一摔搞得有些恼火，声音里嘶嘶地喷着怒气。 

任豪居高临下地看着他，默不出声。因为背着光，翟潇闻看不清他脸上的表情，即使这样，他也隐隐地感到几丝怒火从任豪身上传出来，愤怒的气息飘在两人的空气中。 

“娼夫”，任豪仍旧死死地盯着他，没有表情。 

“你疯了！”翟潇闻有些害怕，想转身爬得离他远一些，可刚没爬几步，脚腕就被一双强有力的手扣住了，后者猛地一拽，他又被硬生生地拖了回去。 

“自己的丈夫每个礼拜都和别的男人幽会几次，长此以往，做丈夫的要怎么想？你和你的情夫在我的房子里谈情说爱，风流快活。这地毯上，是不是还有他的汗渍？还有他令人作呕的污秽，是留在我们的床上了吗？那张只有我们能做爱的床！” 

“任豪，亲..爱的....我求求你了。” 翟潇闻因为恐惧话也说不连贯了，他转身爬向任豪，全身颤抖着去抱他的腿。 

“求什么？” 

“求你，求你原谅。”翟潇闻的声音里已经带上了哭腔。 

”荡夫，带着你的情夫滚得远远的，我巴不得你们死在臭水沟里。“ 

相对无言。 

一大段沉默之后，翟潇闻停止了哭泣。 

他平稳了一下自己的情绪，缓缓站起来，眼睛直勾勾地盯着任豪。 

”你以为，我就这一个情人吗？你们都太天真了。我的情人们，每天可是排着日子来和我幽会。他们一个个都爱极了我，叫我垂涎欲滴的小樱桃，夸我是奶油上最美味的乳脂。你，你只是我众多情夫中的一员。“ 

”放肆！”任豪怒火中烧，一把把翟潇闻掀翻在地，一记沉钝的闷响从翟潇闻后背传出。 

任豪并没有就此收手，反倒是俯身逼近了躺在地上的翟潇闻，眼看着他的手就要握上他的脖子，翟潇闻突然格格地笑了起来。一边笑，泪水也跟着他起伏的脸蛋一并涌了出来。 

“任豪，你毁了我，你毁了我....” 

他像是在控诉任豪亲手在他身上种下的罪与恶，又像是在喃喃地自言自语。 

任豪伸向他脖子的手停在半空中，顿了一会儿，猛地，一把扯掉翟潇闻的裤子。他的内裤也被连着拽掉了一半，松松地兜在膝盖上。雪白的大腿哗啦一下暴露在任豪眼前，赤裸裸的肉欲叫嚣地冲击着他脑子里的那根弦。大概是因为震颤，翟潇闻无法自已地战栗着，不自觉地，腿间那根东西也摇摇晃晃地站了起来。那物件一抖，一抖，先是歪歪斜斜地左右晃着，像个喝醉了站不稳的醉汉。没一会儿，那柱身便开始充血膨胀，不再软绵绵地耷拉着了，一紧一胀地蓬勃起来，像是只被不断灌进液体的水气球。 

这时，翟潇闻用手肘把自己半支起来，一条腿弓着。那性器就在两腿间划出来的一个圆里半抖半甩着，越发地昂首。他刚好就跌落在壁炉前的一块地方，壁炉里跳跃的火光正正好把这注满生命力的器械投射在了他背后的白墙上，像极了那活灵活现的皮影戏。 

满胀的欲望终于冲断了任豪最后那根紧绷的弦。很快，两具胴体在火焰前赤裸地交缠在一起，伴随着火花跳跃的爆裂声，情欲的热浪携着水乳交融的欢愉把他们一阵又一阵地推着上升，上升，直至巅峰。


End file.
